


[podfic] Evocation / Transmutation

by growlery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Child Neglect, Family Feels, Gen, Misgendering, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Lup gave Taako the gift of fire. Taako gave Lup the gift of change.





	[podfic] Evocation / Transmutation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evocation / Transmutation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677236) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



[download](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0445.zip)  
mp3 / 13:57 / 13.4MB

[download podbook ](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0446.zip)  
m4b / 13:57 / size

**Author's Note:**

> podbook compiled by bessyboo. cover art by me.


End file.
